


raw

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Emotional Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hannibal lets his hair down, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC





	raw

 Will had never seen anything like it, to be frank.

 

 Their bodies were slicked with sweat, both cascaded in a flush of exertion, panting under their breaths as their lips met. His hands on his skin, holding him tight, using them for leverage in their lovemaking. 

 

 Sex wasn't new to him, of course, but this. . . Was more.

 

 Hannibal's jaw was unhinged, breaths hot and wet as he moved. His hair was soaked in sweat and flopping down, into his eyes. All masks were off that night, as his palms slid on Will's shoulders until his nails found purchase in his skin, thighs red hot as they constantly rubbed against the outer of Will's own. In his eyes, there was a feral beast, something that he had never seen. His own hands grasped at Hannibal's hips, holding on for dear life as his lover used him.

 

 "Oh,  _Will,_ " he moaned, clawing down his chest and replacing his hands on the arms of the chair. The sound sent shivers down his spine, breaths coming in quicker as he watched him move. Hannibal seemed, now, unable to keep himself quiet, his moans and soft sounds tumbling out of his mouth as his body squeezed Will's cock, warm and wet, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Will watched him, listened to him, absorbed his pleasure as his own until he crested, crying out loud and long as he shot his release across his stomach, mumbling incoherent Lithuanian as he came down.

 

 The fluttering of his muscles pulled Will to completion as well, a small groan coming from him as he shot inside of Hannibal, hands gently coaxing him to rest and stay in his lap until he got his strength to move once more.


End file.
